Commonwealth of New Graystone
"Currahee!" '' -- The motto of the Commonwealth of New Graystone, taken from the Cherokee word for 'Stand Alone' The' Commonwealth of New Graystone', previously known as the '''New Graystone Alliance '''and the '''State of New Graystone', also known informally as The Commonwealth, is a coalition of settlements and tribes originally founded by Harry Edwards and Drew Stanton of AAFB, Samuel Fairbanks of Fairbanks and Katherine Fullgate of Prescott in response to the threat of the Frontiersmen. It is perhaps the first successful rebuild of pre-apocalypse society and is a massive union of over 300 major and minor settlements, working together to survive. Its current borders stretch from western Montana to northwestern Illinois. Originally a small militia-type micronation, after the defeat of the Frontiersmen at the end of All Out War the NGA expanded into the State of New Graystone and eventually became the Commonwealth of New Graystone after the war with the Fear. Although it is not as well equipped as the Commonwealth of New Buckingham, the Commonwealth is arguably the most powerful and fearsome of the commonwealths, due to its astonishing expansion and the reputation of its inhabitants, most notably the Veteran. The Commonwealth fought a brutal war with their former allies, the New Buckingham Corps, and won the war thanks to the efforts of the Columbian Commonwealth. With this victory, the Commonwealth has transformed into the centre of New World civilisation, far beyond what its founders ever imagined it could be. Overview Society System Locations and Inhabitants New Graystone Adams Air Force Base * Harry Edwards - leader, 1st President of the State of New Graystone. * Bethany Edwards - second in command, vice-principle of the School of Defence * Alex Junior - former member of the military, warden at the Gate. * Kyle Granger - recruiter * Carl McKenzie - community doctor, leader of the Medical Union. * Gideon Monroe - priest, member of the paramilitary. * Gracie * Hannah Granger * Jared * ''Sarah Stanton'' * Becky Stanton * Nicolas * Zoe * [[Tom|'Tinker' Tom]] - community engineer, leader of the Engineer's Union. * Katrina * Jimmy * John Terrance - a survivor brought to the community after the Battle of Amjori. Member of the NGR paramilitary, sacrificed himself to blow up Trident Dam. * Gabriel Terrance - survivor brought to the community with John Terrance. Killer of Ajax, was killed by Kyle Granger after attacking Abigail in a fit of rage. * Finn - former member of the Frontiersmen, captain of the guard for the community. * Jason * Gecko * Numerous unnamed people. Prisoners * Lawrence Carter - a member of the original inhabitants, led a coup after the Battle of Archangel. Prescott * Abigail Granger - leader of the community * Dante - lieutenant of the community * ''Katherine Appleby'' - former leader of the community, commander of the Rangers. * Dominic Empire State Fairbanks * Samuel Fairbanks Thomaston Blessing's Ridge * Sophie - leader of the community * Joseph Formerly * Drew Stanton - left after Sarah's suicide, joined 'Beyond the Grave' * ''Shadowman'' - self-imposed exile Gallery New North.png|Territorial expanions of the Commonwealth. Orange is the original borders, yellow are expanions after the First NGR-Frontiersmen War, light green are expanions made after the war with the Fear, light blue are expanions made before the 'New Age' Extension, and dark blue are failed expanions Fort Clarkson wiki page.png|Adams Air Force Base, the capital of the Commonwealth of New Graystone Trivia * This is the first group where other single groups have merged to make one larger and stronger one. * This is the first army or militia formed post-apocalypse to be commanded by the protagonist's group. * Residents of the Commonwealth are referred to as "Commonwealthers". * The Commonwealth has had three different names. ** The New Graystone Republic of United Settlements, also known as the NGR, from its founding until the end of All Out War, or from 2027 to 2032. ** The State of New Graystone, also as the SNG, from the end of All Out War until the end of the war with the Fear, or from 2032 to 2038. ** Finally, it was renamed to the Commonwealth of New Graystone upon entering the New World Commonwealths and has remained so since. Category:Locations Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:New North Category:Nations Category:Montana